The invention concerns a new method of connection between an antenna and a microelectronic enclosure.
It is known that UHF electronic enclosures are conventionally fitted with connectors and connected by one or more coaxial cables or, in the case of high power levels, by waveguides. For applications on board aircraft, the total space requirement for such equipment including several enclosures is often critical. This is particularly the case with the connection of an antenna to the UHF enclosure which controls it.